Deriva
by Alewim13
Summary: Sin darse cuenta se hallaba a la deriva, entre la lealtad hacia otros y la lealtad a sí misma, entre el miedo a perder y la tranquilidad de la indiferencia. Tal vez esa sensación que la consumía día tras día era señal suficiente para apropiarse de una vez por todas del andar de su propia vida. (Trunks&Mai)
1. Precario Equilibrio

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen.

Esta historia esta dedicada a **Ahsril**

* * *

 _"¿En quién confías?_

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _¿Por cómo lucen o por lo que dicen?_

 _¿Por lo qué hacen?_

 _¿Cómo?_

 _Todos tenemos secretos._

 _Todos nos decimos mentiras, sólo para guardarlas, unos de otros y de nosotros mismos. Pero a veces, algo puede suceder que no te deja otra opción…más que revelarlas._

 _Para que el mundo vea quien eres realmente…Tu yo secreto._

 _Pero principalmente, nos decimos mentiras. Ocultamos nuestros secretos unos de otros, de nosotros mismos._

 _Y la forma más fácil de hacerlo es no saber siquiera que lo haces._

 _Así que cuando lo piensas de esa manera…es una maravilla que podamos confiar en alguien en lo absoluto"_

— _**THE HONOURABLE WOMAN**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Precario Equilibrio

* * *

Los pies empezaban a picarle en señal de adormecimiento, de la cadera hacia abajo sus articulaciones dolían y hacían presión más de la cuenta. Su postura era recta, la espalda totalmente erguida. La posición despreocupada de hace unos momentos quedaba atrás, así como la atención hacia su interlocutor. En su mente únicamente estaba él. Era como si sus pensamientos la obligaran a centrar sus sentidos en aquello que más quería mantener a raya, al menos por un instante. Pero no, era imposible relajarse o abstraerse de su realidad.

Cada vez se aseguraba más que era por mera costumbre el concentrarse en su señor, en sus planes, en lo que hacía o lo que dejaba de hacer. No obstante, ese interés en él radicaba más en las dudas sobre el por qué seguía a su lado, y si la lealtad que le tenía empezaba a llegar a un punto de flaqueza.

Para él la ambición y la ansiedad de poder eran su fuente máxima de motivación. Lo que lo impulsaba a vivir, aquello que dominaba su mente día tras día. Lo sabía bien, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ni siquiera su compañero canino humanoide veía con tanta claridad la mentalidad obsesiva del señor Pilaf. Durante años el objetivo había sido el mismo, conquistar el mundo, reinarlo y dominarlo a pleno antojo, y haciendo uso de un discurso increíblemente persuasivo Mai se había convencido a sí misma que aquel deseo de su señor lo valía todo, inclusive su propia libertad.

Sin titubeos e independientemente de alguno que otro reproche, por más de treinta años se había dedicado a seguir a aquel hombrecillo azul con una fidelidad admirable. Cada uno de sus planes por más brillantes o estúpidos que le parecieran, eran seguidos al pie de la letra, una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, después de más de tres décadas de insistir en lo mismo, su señor todavía estaba bastante lejos de cumplir con su conquista. Ni siquiera con la ayuda del mágico dragón Shen Long lograban conseguir aquello que más anhelaban. Y para completar, ella sentía día tras día que sus intereses y aspiraciones empezaban a cambiar. Distraída escuchó como su nombre resonaba insistentemente…

—¡Mai! ¡Mai...! ¡Mai!¿Qué te pasa?¿me estas escuchando? —. cuestionó el chico de ojos azules mirándola preocupado, sin duda había notado su cambio de actitud.

—¡No! ¡No lo hago niño!– le respondió molesta volviendo de entre sus propios pensamientos, no era su intención ser grosera con él.— Escucha, ya es tarde… me demorare al menos cuatro horas en llegar a casa en aquella moto vieja que tengo, es mejor que me vaya.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Si yo te puedo llevar volando en tan solo media hora!, además fuiste tú la que no quiso aceptar la última moto que diseñó la Corporación Cápsula y que te di como regalo el verano pasado— exclamó el joven con exasperación.

—¡Ya sabes que yo no recibo tus caridades! ¡No las necesito! Y en cuanto a lo del vuelo… ¿por qué no me enseñas? Te lo he pedido más de una vez, no me gusta depender de ti, ¡yo no dependo de nadie!—Como le gustaba la sensación del viento en la cara, aún recordaba la primera vez que el chico la cargó en sus brazos y juntos se elevaron en el aire, la angustia inicial por la altura, la adrenalina al sentirse tan expuesta, nada le gustaría más que poder volar por ella misma.

—Ya te he dicho tienes que entrenar si quieres aprender a volar.—le recordó Trunks con calma—Y no me digas que no dependes de nadie, ¿qué hay del sujeto azul entonces?– viendo la expresión aún más molesta de ella con el comentario, se acercó sutilmente con aquella mirada galante que el sabía la ponía nerviosa.— Mai no te vayas, llevamos más de un mes sin vernos.

—¿Y qué?– cuestionó ella dándole la espalda y recostando los codos en la baranda del balcón intentando lucir relajada.— Los amigos no tienen porque estarse viendo a cada momento ni a cada hora. Además siempre me estas escribiendo y mandando mensajes, ¿cuál es la necesidad de vernos todo el tiempo?

Tomándola del hombro la volteó suavemente insistiendo en que lo mirara a los ojos, su expresión estaba seria y llena de determinación.— Ya no tenemos nueve años Mai, y tú sabes bien que yo te quiero más que como a una amiga.

Pero él no lo sabía, aún después de seis años de amistad en la que Trunks le insistía en que fueran novios y ella le decía que sí y que no entre juegos infantiles, las cosas para Mai no eran tan sencillas. Se había percatado que él si bien ya no era un niño… tampoco era un hombre. Veía como a sus quince años empezaban a acelerarse por su cuerpo aquellas hormonas propias de la pubertad incitándolo a probar cosas nuevas, haciéndole desear de una forma en que no había deseado jamás. Ella lo sabía porque sentía lo mismo que él…y por él.

La juventud concedida por las esferas del dragón seguía siendo un arma de doble filo. Al principio tuvo que acostumbrarse nuevamente a la vulnerabilidad de ser una niña. Sentirse mucho más sensible e indefensa, lloriqueando por estupideces, alegrándose por bobadas y sin posibilidad alguna de conseguir un trabajo que le representara dinero para el señor Pilaf. Ahora la pubertad era mucha más incomoda, tener que experimentar nuevamente cambios en su anatomía y el sufrir estados de ánimo inclusive más confusos que los de la niñez; eran un sin fin de emociones que ya no estaba acostumbrada a experimentar.

¡Detestaba todo eso! Ella era una mujer de más de cuarenta años. Una mujer que aun cuando se había negado a vivir ciertas experiencias socialmente esperadas para alguien de su edad como casarse, tener hijos o formar un hogar, seguía teniendo el peso de cada año vivido. Y para ella no estaba bien siquiera pensar en la idea de estar con Trunks. Sería como aprovecharse de su inocencia. Él no tenía idea de quien era ella en realidad, que había hecho o lo que había vivido. No lo sabría jamás, Mai se había encargado de enterrar su realidad, él nunca se enteraría de que había compartido su niñez al lado de una adulta con apariencia de niña.

Además las insistencias de Trunks no eran más que pasajeras, no era tan ilusa, sabia bien quien era él a los ojos de los demás. Heredero de la Corporación Cápsula, la empresa más lucrativa en el planeta. Con un CI altísimo, fuerte como pocos, y cada día más y más apuesto. No era sorpresa como las mujeres empezaban a notarlo en la calle, las miradas y comentarios de las "amigas" que él y Goten hacían todo el tiempo en Paoz o la Capital del Oeste. Para completar, tenía la seguridad que aquello que él decía sentir por ella no era más que un capricho, Trunks estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo y el hecho de que ella se le negara no era más que un desafió para él, podía ver su inmadurez con claridad.

Con el tiempo entendería que lo único que ella podía ofrecerle era su amistad nada más, y tendría que conformarse con ello. Porque algo si tenía claro, Trunks ya hacia parte de su vida, y para bien o para mal, no quería perderlo. Hacia años que no sentía la compañía de alguien que no fuese su amo Pilaf o Shu. Hacía años que no sentía la seguridad y el cariño que él le brindaba, y en definitiva no quería perder la relación de amistad que compartían.

—No insistas Trunks, no tiene caso– contestó insegura y se soltó de su agarre–. No hablemos de esto ahora, mas bien cuéntame cómo tú y Goten terminaron castigados esta vez, me imagino que la peor parte se la llevó el pobre, con lo exagerada que es su madre… cuando termines de contarme dejare que me lleves a mi casa, ¿te parece?— le ánimo esbozando una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, vamos adentro – expresó Trunks resignado mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la llevaba a la pequeña sala en su habitación.

Mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá, el de pelo lavanda sacó unos refrescos de la neverita debajo de su enorme buró. Cerró lo ojos tan solo un par de segundos, y sin querer insistir más empezó a contarle con entusiasmo el último lío en el que se había metido en compañía de su mejor amigo. Mai tenía razón, eran amigos, lo habían sido desde que se habían conocido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre. Y pese a que ella no era la persona mas abierta del mundo, y él seguía sin saber muchas cosas sobre su pasado, siempre había encontrado en ella a una amiga confiable y leal.

Para él, ella era como un libro abierto, sus actos la delataban. Podía ver que ella le quería. La evidencia estaba en las miradas que le dirigía, cada vez más constantes y curiosas, la notoria comodidad con la que le hablaba, la exclusividad de su toque, que aunque siempre era iniciado por él jamás recibía rechazo alguno.

No tenía duda. Mai representaba para él mucho más que una amistad. No sabía como explicarlo muy bien, era su brillante y fina cabellera negra que desde hace un par de meses llevaba agarrada en una larga trenza, era su forma de vestirse algo casual, casi descuidada para una mujer, pero pulcra, siempre con esa ropa de militar. Era esa falsa timidez que encerraba a una verdadera aventurera. Era su destacable habilidad como ingeniera, capaz de entender el funcionamiento y diseño de los prototipos en los que él trabajaba con su madre y abuelo; le encantaba saber que era ella quien le había diseñado al bicho azul un radar del dragón para cumplir con sus ridículas ambiciones. Era su rostro delicado y rudo a la vez. Era el misterio que guardaba su actitud severa y formal, esa insistencia en tratarlo como a un niño siendo que ambos tenían la misma edad.

Todo ello y más le hacía sentir que Mai era especial, tal vez no para muchos, pero sí para él, era un enamoramiento típico de la adolescencia, sensaciones que lo hacían sentir más vivo que nunca. Trunks lo tenía claro, la juventud era ahora, y él quería hacerlo y experimentarlo todo con ella, con nadie más.

* * *

Esta es la primera vez que escribo y publico una historia. Como soy nueva en esto creo que voy a subir un capítulo por mes. ¡Espero les guste!


	2. Disonancia

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen.

Esta historia esta dedicada a **Ahsril**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Disonancia

* * *

Mientras se aferraba con fuerza a aquel cuerpo cálido divisaba en el horizonte la estructura polvorienta que llamaba hogar. Las luces de la parte superior del torreón encendidas como muestra clara de que sus residentes permanecían despiertos. No podía negar que le sorprendía, el programa favorito de su señor ya había concluido su transmisión hace más de una hora, en un día cualquiera las luces ya estarían apagadas. Con ello ya no tenía duda, no podría evitarlo esta noche. Seguramente él esperaba su regreso para sermonearla sobre su comportamiento poco apropiado para una subordinada. Un cansancio repentino azotó su cuerpo, por reflejo se recostó en aquella espalda fuerte como queriendo hallar un refugio y volteó el rostro quedando a unos pocos centímetros del de Trunks, sin darse cuenta y sin querer pensar más en lo que le esperaba al volver a casa se quedó así, mirándolo de perfil, detallando como ese cabello lavanda se ondeaba producto de la velocidad del vuelo.

Sin desviar la mirada no pudo contener la sensación de satisfacción, Mai lo observaba de nuevo y él que cada vez más se familiarizaba con sus gestos y su persona ya no se le escapaba nada. Le fascinaba ver en su rostro esa expresión entre la admiración y el recato, esa expresión que había visto únicamente un par de veces, y que le dirigía solo a él. Sin poder contenerse expresó en tono burlón mientras disminuía la velocidad— Veo que no tienes muchas ganas de que te deje en casa, solo dímelo y regresaremos a la Corporación Cápsula. Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes del cuarto piso, ya es prácticamente tuyo...Aunque yo no tendría ningún problema en compartir mi cuarto contigo...— concluyó alzando sugestivamente la ceja izquierda.

Con el rostro ardiendo y perdiendo el equilibrio al separarse un poco de su agarre gritó—. ¡Deja las estupideces y bájame ahora mismo! ¡Hazlo ya!

Aturdido Trunks descendió lentamente, al poner los pies en el suelo se sobó los oídos —. No era necesario que me gritaras, era una broma inocente, siempre te lo tomas todo en serio.

—Si sabes que me lo tomo todo en serio, entonces ¿por qué haces esas bromas de mal gusto? Eres un depravado — le expresó Mai ya recompuesta mientras caminaba hacia el gran portón color arcilla.

—¿Cuál depravado? No seas exagerada. ¿Acaso he sido grosero contigo alguna vez? — le siguió el paso, manos en los bolsillos.

Ella le dedicó una mirada menos severa— Claro que no, jamás lo has sido. Además, me he dado cuenta que tu madre te ha criado bien…lo cual me resulta bastante sorprendente— expresó esto último por lo bajo—. Bueno, entonces yo te llamo la próxima vez que tenga tiempo para vernos, aunque no se cuando sea, por ahora todo depende de que tenga planeado hacer el Señor Pilaf.

Trunks frunció el entrecejo ante esa declaración —. Por el contrario, con ese megalómano imbécil de tu jefe no me lo pienso dos veces para sacar el dedo medio cada vez que lo veo. Me niego a mostrarle algún tipo de respeto, es un sujeto de lo más insoportable.

—Suerte tuya que no es tu jefe sino el mío, así que no te amargues. Nos vemos Trunks — Sin darle importancia al comentario se despidió.

Viendo que no había más que hacer por ahora el chico le sonrió con algo de resignación —. Nos vemos Mai, estoy pendiente de tu llamada— Sin más se elevó en el aire y emprendió el vuelo. Sin poder evitarlo volteó para verla una última vez, ella ya no estaba, el único rastro de sus pasos borrado por la arena.

* * *

Observó la mesa redonda de centro totalmente sucia, el mantel manchado con platos, vasos y restos de comida por doquier. Shu no había sido capaz siquiera de programar un robot de limpieza para que arreglara el desastre que había dejado el señor Pilaf después de su cena. Sin ningún ánimo de encargarse de semejante desorden se encaminó a paso lento hacia su habitación.

Desistida la idea de reconstruir el imponente castillo que años atrás había destruido Goku, su señor había tomado la sabia decisión de edificar algo más pequeño, pero aprovechando mucho más el espacio. El torreón en el que vivían desde hace unos cuatro años tenía menos habitaciones con trampas y armas de tortura. Gracias a eso tanto ella como Shu podían disfrutar cada uno de un cuarto para su uso personal, algo imposible en su hogar anterior en el que debían compartir cuarto con su señor. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo un momento, seguramente estaba esperándola. Consciente de que era imposible posponer lo inevitable extendió la mano hacia la manija y abrió. Allí con expresión de fastidio se encontraba él, sentado en el sillón con los ojos fijos en ella.

—Llegas tarde de nuevo Mai, sabes que odio cuando se me desobedece. No quiero que vuelva a suceder de nuevo ¿entiendes lo que te digo? — advirtió sin preámbulos mientras ella se acercaba hacia él. El hombrecillo azul temblaba de ira contenida.

Se arrodilló frente a su amo y levantó levemente la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada fría y aguda—. Lo entiendo su excelencia, no volverá a suceder.

—Más te vale, en estos momentos estoy planeado una nueva estrategia que me permita ser el gran dictador del mundo, una que no involucrará las esferas del dragón, y para ello necesito de tu entero apoyo y disposición — su voz chillona le resonó en los tímpanos—. Pero ese mocoso estúpido esta distrayéndote demasiado de nuestro objetivo. He sido muy paciente contigo, pero si continuas perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera no me quedara otra opción más que prohibirte que te sigas viendo con él — ante semejante advertencia Mai no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

—No estará hablando en serio señor, usted no puedo prohibirme el verme con Trunks — soltó prácticamente sin pensar, la sola idea le resultaba absurda.

—¡Tonta! ¡No se te olvide tu lugar, yo puedo prohibirte lo que a mí se me de la gana! ¡¿Acaso vas a desafiarme?! — le espetó en la cara. No podía creer ese tipo de atrevimiento de su parte. Mai podía cuestionarlo de vez en cuando pero no así, no respecto de una orden directa.

Totalmente tensa, bajó la cabeza. Los dedos cerrándose alrededor de su palmas, los nudillos más blancos por la fuerza ejercida—. No señor, no lo haré, discúlpeme.

—¡Más te vale infeliz! — ante eso Pilaf se levantó del sillón, le pasó de largo y salió dando un portazo.

Con rabia se puso de pie y se lanzó a la cama. Permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos, finalmente agarró la almohada con fuerza, enterró la cabeza y gritó con frustración.

* * *

La despedida le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca, había sentido a Mai más tensa de lo normal. Su usual postura colecta reemplazada por una actitud nerviosa e incomoda. Al adentrarse en la Corporación Cápsula pudo ver que a pesar de la hora su madre aún trabajaba, sin si quiera tocar entró al laboratorio, Bulma estaba sumida en la reparación de un robot multi dinámico.

— Vaya mamá, ¿aún estas trabajando en ese prototipo? Ya está un poco tarde ¿no crees…? — preguntó curioso mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba una herramienta.

— Bueno, hoy no le he podido dedicar mucho tiempo al trabajo. Tu hermana ha estado muy inquieta, y tus abuelos y tú estuvieron ocupados todo el día. Ni hablar de tu padre que es un bueno para nada — se quejó mientras forzaba una pequeña tuerca.

— Vamos mamá, papá no es tan malo con Bra como lo fue conmigo, si hasta la alza cuando llora — le mencionó sin vacilar, como recalcando lo obvio.

—Eso no te lo puedo negar cariño— asintió mientras se enderezaba y le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo.

Trunks le guiñó el ojo de vuelta de forma cómplice, Bra podía ser la consentida de su padre, pero él siempre sería el consentido de su madre.

— Y dime, ¿qué tal te fue con Mai? No creas que no me di cuenta que no salieron ni una vez de tu cuarto desde que se encerraron después del almuerzo jovencito. — expresó con fingida severidad.

— Sabes mamá, ella solo quiere ser mi amiga...Igual así estamos bien yo no quiero una novia ahora, ¡que fastidio! Tener que estar rindiéndole cuentas a alguien desde ya...— señaló intentando convencerse a sí mismo de lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Ja! en eso tienes razón, debes divertirte y no comprometerte con nadie, estás muy joven. Además eres muy guapo, seguro que no tendrás problemas con las chicas. Por el contrario, esa amiguita tuya déjame decirte, parece como si viviera en otro siglo, tan recatada contigo e introvertida con todos...

— ¿Eso crees? tu no la conoces como yo...

— Bueno, después de tantos años siendo tu amiga apenas y le he dirigido la palabra, es más bien extraña. Cada vez que le hablo se pone nerviosa, creo que me tiene miedo y no entiendo el motivo. Es raro porque por lógica, a quien debería temerle es a Vegeta, pero no — afirmó dubitativa —. En fin, a lo que me refiero es que creo que estas en lo cierto, no le des tanta importancia. De todas formas los amores de juventud nunca duran, créeme. — concluyó convencida.

Trunks no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada — Y tú lo dices por experiencia propia, ¿no es verdad mamá?

* * *

 _Medio día, el sol en su punto más alto, ni una sola nube en el cielo. La temperatura abrasadora típica del clima desértico la hacia empaparse de sudor, la espalda, los brazos, el cuello y el rostro. Como le gustaba la sensación, el ambiente seco, áspero. Caminaba con tranquilidad por el camino empedrado, bolsa de víveres en mano, el velo sobre la cabeza evitando una eventual quemadura en su cara. Le encantaba vivir justo a las afueras del pueblo, lejos del tumulto, de la congestión, del ruido._

 _Su hogar, ya podía verlo. La casa de piedra caliza totalmente prolija, limpia a pesar de su entorno arenoso, rodeada de un escueto jardín compuesto de arbustos y cactáceas. Miró el reloj de muñeca, al ver la hora no pudo evitar hacer una mueca pues se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, debía apurarse para tenerlo todo listo. Aceleró el paso con pequeños saltos infantiles hasta que escuchó un_ _ruido estrepitoso desde el interior de la casa frenándola en seco._

 _Un disparo, pero no era de ninguno de los rifles que ella conocía, lo había ocasionado otro tipo de arma, lo sabía bien. Una angustia aguda se instaló en su pecho, se acerco indecisa y abrió la reja negra con cautela._

 _En ese instante vio a un sujeto saliendo de la casa, pantalones y chaqueta sueltos, manto cubriéndole la totalidad del rostro a excepción de los ojos que eran de color verde. En la mano izquierda aquella esfera naranja con una estrella roja en el centro. Era el tesoro del abuelo, del que le hablaba casi a diario, la reliquia familiar. Y en la mano derecha una pistola semiautomática calibre 9 x19mm apuntando directo hacia ella._

Frío, sudor frío. Se aferró a la sabana totalmente descompuesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez? Ella no quería, no quería tener ese tipo de sueños, de recuerdos. Eso estaba en el pasado, hundido y enterrado. Lo había superado hacia tiempo, hacia mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál era el sentido? No lo entendía. Era la cuarta vez que soñaba lo mismo en el último mes. Y sin poder evitarlo más momentos de aquel entonces iban y venían, uno tras otro sin control. Su concentración se desviaba sin más. Los sucesos aparecían y desaparecían como pantallazos llenándola de una angustia que empezaba a consumirla. La memoria retornando caprichosa, recordándole quien era, quien no dejaba de ser.

Esta nueva juventud le había fortalecido esa capacidad, con la edad los sucesos diarios se borraban más facilmente. Pero los años rejuvenecidos le devolvían no solo una vitalidad física sino mental, su retentiva más despierta, veía el pasado menos sublime, menos etéreo.

Y era duro, era duro remendar de nuevo una verdad quebrada en astillas, porque el sentirse joven también le daba la sensación falaz de que ahora podía ser otra mujer, otra Mai. Una que podía tachar encima de lo ya escrito por la anterior. Pero no, no era así de fácil.

Cada vez se convencía más, debía hacerlo, tenía que abandonarlo, para poder liberarse de esta situación conflictiva en su interior. Tenía que dejar a su señor Pilaf. No obstante, para ella llegar a esa conclusión era prácticamente un exabrupto, algo impensable. Su vida era él, ¿cuál sería su propósito entonces? ¿A qué se dedicaría? Además la deuda que tenía con él aún no estaba saldada, gracias a él Mai era alguien, gracias a él estaba viva, y esa deuda era imposible de saldar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo y publico una historia. Como soy nueva en esto creo que voy a subir un capítulo por mes. Espero les guste.


	3. Resignación

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen.

Esta historia esta dedicada a **Ahsril**

* * *

 _"_ _Esta noche, una vez más, la vida hunde sus dientes en mi corazón"_ — **_Simone de Beauvoir TIEMPOS DIFÍCILES_**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Resignación

* * *

Con fastidio teclea la pantalla táctil cerrando la aplicación del móvil. Había acabado muy rápido con el entrenamiento cerebral de LumosityZ y ya se estaba aburriendo de escuchar el parloteo de Goten. ¿Cuánta gente iba a ir aquella discoteca en Ciudad Satán? Si iban demasiados de su grupo de amigos en Paoz no había duda, iban a ser descubiertos por el grupo de seguridad. Se lo insistía a su mejor amigo una y otra vez, cuando de salir a bares y sitios de fiesta se trata es mejor ir en grupos pequeños para no llamar la atención, pero no, Goten siempre terminaba invitando a medio mundo.

—¡Claro que sí! Si tienes la identificación falsa no hay lio preciosa, todos nos vamos a ver allá. Vincen, Olha, Andrey, Thea y además Trunks…— el aludido fijo la mirada en su amigo con reproche—claro que sí, el nunca falta cuando de fiesta se trata — Goten levantó los dos dedos índice y medio en forma de "V" en señal de victoria.

Unos minutos más tarde y un par de llamadas y mensajes más, Goten finalmente finalizó su tarea. Cuando le dirigió la atención a su amigo este estaba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa hombre? Vamos a pasarla de lo lindo esta noche — expresó frotándose las palmas de las manos con emoción.

—Oye tú, no me estarías ofreciendo a Delhara otra vez, ¿cierto? — Trunks suspiró levemente.

—Vamos Trunks, no es para tanto. Igual si vas a ir con Mai, Delhara no se te va a acercar le tiene pavor. No te preocupes, ella no le va contar que tú y ella estuvieron bien junticos en la fiesta de hace tres semanas. —le señaló esto último con sorna.

No es por eso, Mai no va a ir con nosotros, tampoco me importa mucho lo que Delhara le diga, simplemente no me ofrezcas a Delhara, es bastante aburrida— afirmó intentando sonar despreocupado, pero Goten lo conocía bien.

Rascó su nuca mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y erguía la espalda — Bueno bueno, explícate que no entiendo nada Trunks. Primero, yo juraba que ibas a convencer a Mai a venir con nosotros. Segundo, ¿en serio no te importa que Delhara hable sobre tus deslices con ella o con Essi? — inquirió su amigo dejando de lado la discusión sobre la otra chica.

Negó con la cabeza — No, ¿cómo crees Goten? ¿No te acuerdas? Tu estabas ahí la vez que le insinué usar las identificaciones falsas, si casi nos mata a los dos…

* * *

— _Yo se perfectamente que no se puede entrar a un bar si no eres mayor de edad Mai, confía un poco más en mí ¿quieres? Mira, este es el mío…— le extendió el documento. Ella prácticamente se lo rapó de la mano, enseguida empezó a inspeccionarlo detenidamente. — El sujeto que Goten y yo conocimos en el centro hace maravillas, solo tienes que darme una fotografía, tu apellido y tu lugar y fecha de nacimiento y listo el sujeto la tiene lista en un par de horas._

— _¿Mi fecha y lugar de nacimiento? ¿Mi apellido? — preguntó mientras seguía revisando la identificación._

— _Solamente eso, no te preocupes que yo me ocupo de los gastos…_

— _¡USTEDES DOS SON UNOS TONTOS! — replicó con la cara roja de enojo. — Cualquiera con tres dedos de frente se daría cuenta que estás identificaciones son falsas. No me sorprende de Goten que apenas pasa de la media…_

— _¡Oye! — objetó ofendido el susodicho. Mai no le escuchó._

— _Pero de ti Trunks, que se supone eres un geniecito superdotado…mira esto –extendió el brazo y agitó la identificación con la muñeca.— Esto no esta hecho de acrilonitrilo butadieno esterino, esta hecho con un ordinario plástico de cloruro de polivinilo. Además el circuito electrónico para la biometría esta mal, y ni que decir del sello del rey que está al revés…—continuó frustrada—Hasta tú podrías hacer un mejor trabajo en media hora._

 _No era que él fuera idiota, también se había percatado de las imperfecciones, pero le daba mucha flojera hacer las identificaciones por el mismo. Prefería ocupar su tiempo en el laboratorio diseñando y construyendo artefactos más interesantes, además si su mamá se daba cuenta era hombre muerto, seguro lo castigaría y sería su padre el encargado de hacer cumplir el castigo. Doble sesión de entrenamiento por un mes o algo por el estilo. Y ¿cómo rayos conocía Mai los materiales y especificaciones de las identificaciones? Sabía que Mai tenía un CI alto, pero…._

— _¿y tu cómo conoces en detalle los materiales de una identificación?_

— _Eso no viene al caso — pudo ver como la agarró fuera de base. Intentando zafarse de la situación Mai continuó— ¿de verdad crees que los voy a acompañar a un bar? No voy a perder mi tiempo con esas estupideces adolescentes, ustedes lo único que quieren es embriagarse y tener se…sex…ehh…ahhh ustedes saben, y yo no estoy para esas frivolidades hormonales._

— _¿Frivolidades hormonales? Tú si que estas loca Mai, ¿acaso eres un robot o qué? ¿por qué te comportas como una cincuentona? — acusó Goten indignado, vaya si estaba demente. Si ellos solo se querían divertir un poco como cualquier persona de su edad._

 _Con las mejillas aún mas rojas — ¿A quién llamaste cincuentona y loca? ¡Como te atreves mocoso! Ni siquiera tienes los quince — se le lanzó encima a golpearlo pero Trunks la detuvo._

— _¡Cálmate! ¡Y tú Goten no la irrespetes! — tomando sus manos entre las de él la tranquilizó — De acuerdo, si no quieres ir no hay problema, pero tampoco es tan malo como lo pintas Mai, la idea es solo divertirnos un rato y ya._

 _Ella se soltó suavemente. —Hagan lo quieran, pero a mí no me incluyan, la idea de ir a un bar o una discoteca me resulta poco emocionante. Pero más vale que se cuiden, ustedes son todavía unos niños._

— _Para que veas cumplo los quince en mes y medio…vamos Mai, suenas como mi mamá, relájate. Dime ¿alguna vez has bebido alcohol si quiera?— preguntó Goten_

 _Si supieras pensó ella — Quieren pararla ya, yo no voy, punto final._

— _Esta bien, es una lástima que no quieras la identificación y discúlpame por llamarte cincuentona ¿vale? Démonos un abrazo de buenos amigos y dejemos esta discusión en el pasado— musitó el pelinegro de forma dramática mientras la abrazaba, ella le rechazaba y Trunks observaba la escena divertido._

* * *

—¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Igual yo creí que la ibas a convencer después usando otras técnicas de persuasión… — sonrió pícaramente.

Trunks exhaló casi molesto — Qué mierda dices Goten, si algo hubiese pasado entre Mai y yo ya te lo habría contado.

— Vale, vale. Que hay de lo otro, ¿no te importa que otras chicas le anden con chismecitos? Creí que estabas enamorado de ella.

Meditó por un instante — Y lo estoy, pero tampoco me importa si le cuentan o no, no somos novios y ella es la que lo ha querido así no yo, no le debo explicaciones. – finalizó con convicción.

Levantándose de la silla giratoria — Si tú lo dices…vámonos pues, que la noche a penas empieza.

Natnael de Buys, que nombre tan estúpido, pensaba al mirar la identificación antes de entregársela al guardia de la discoteca. Al ser de cierta forma una figura pública debía cambiar su nombre también, no solo la fecha de nacimiento que señalaba que había nacido en el año 764 y no en el 766, que era la fecha correcta. No le parecía tan grave mentir sobre su edad, en tres meses cumpliría los dieciséis y solo serían dos años más, pero mentir sobre su nombre, eso si le resultaba algo incómodo. Después de guardar el documento en su bolsillo se adentró al establecimiento. Su corazón latía rápido, adrenalina de una experiencia que aún le era muy nueva, el lugar abarrotado de gente bebiendo, bailando y conversando con la música de fondo.

Se acercó a un grupo de aproximadamente diez personas en una de las esquinas del sitio. La mesa muy pequeña para acomodarlos a todos, tampoco habían suficientes sillas, no era como si las necesitaran. El mesero llegó con cervezas, los muchachos ya se habían adelantado. Trunks tomó una y empezó a beber mientras hablaba de beisbol con Vincent, el sabor amargo y fresco cada vez más familiar le recorría la garganta.

Dos horas y unas cuantas cervezas después se encontraba en una esquina besando a una guapa chica universitaria. No había sido difícil convencerla de que estudiaba ingeniería electrónica en la Universidad Estrella Naranja, tampoco ignoraba que al hacer uso de su galantería y carisma, así como de su mirada pícara podía conseguir tenerla así, para él. Lo vio muy fácil, y esa era precisamente la idea. Algo torpe y apresurado, Trunks la apretaba a su cuerpo sintiendo su sudor, balanceando sus cuerpos.

Que más daba, no iba a acostarse con la universitaria pero le encantaba sentir la excitación materializada de alguna forma, manifestarla con los besos, las caricias, para poder saciar el ardor que sentía. El remordimiento vendría después, siempre después. Porque en las noches antes de dormir, en la ducha en la mañana y cuando le entraban las ganas, se tocaba imaginándola a ella, haciéndolo con ella…todo con ella. El quería besar a Mai, quería tocar su piel, sentir el desenfreno con ella, ¿qué tan diferente se sentiría? Debía ser mil veces mejor, besar con cariño y deseo real, no solo por besar, no solo por tocar porque el instinto así se lo gritase. Y el sexo, que poco sabía sobre el sexo, todo era gracias a Oolong y el maestro Rochi, que en su último cumpleaños le habían mandado por correo dos revistas y un video. _"Ya va siendo hora de que empieces a divertirte muchacho"_ se leía en la tarjeta.

Pero era consciente que por más que Mai lo quisiera también no lo haría, si ni siquiera aceptaba ser su novia mucho menos aceptaría un beso, una caricia…y menos aceptaría el sexo con él. Él pensaba que ella guardaba su virginidad, no porque la creyera importante sino porque ella se sentía demasiado niña para perderla. Que dulce le parecía esa idea, si ella le ganaba en años luz en madurez. Si tan solo supiera con que fervor la deseaba, con que ganas, ¿que se sentiría estar dentro de una mujer? Sin embargo era a Mai, era ella lo que el quería y aún así estaba besando a otra, entrelazando su lengua con otra. Que más daba, ella le había dicho que no, y él respetaría su decisión.

* * *

Lo recuerda, lo recuerda muy bien…Los ojos verdes, el camino empedrado, la reja negra, la pistola calibre 9x19 mm, la esfera de una estrella. Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Cómo después de que aquel sujeto desistió de matarla y huyo ella corrió directo hacia el estudio de su casa. En el escritorio, dos rifles. La AK 47 a lado de la CETME, ambas sin municiones. Al voltear hacia la ventana lo ve. Recostado en la mecedora, los ojos abiertos, la sangre brotando del disparo en la frente, muerto.

—Estas pálida Mai, ¿te encuentras bien? — cuestionó Shu preocupado.

Acomodándose en la silla observo su trabajo en el mando de control del señor Pilaf —Perfectamente Shu — siguiendo con aquella monótona rutina, desconectó unos cables y los reemplazo por otros.

—Si tu lo dices — desistió el perro con forma de humano dejándola sola.

Suspiró con pesadez, no valía la pena, hacía años que él se había ido y era mejor recordarlo en los buenos momentos, no en los peores.

Era su deber dejar de concentrarse en lo negativo. Dirigió sus pensamientos hacía Trunks, no quería idealizarlo pero en estos momentos él era lo único que provocaba en ella un efecto tranquilizador. Pensar en él, en sus momentos juntos...los últimos y los primeros. Aquellos de cuando estaban más niños. Esa era la infancia más satisfactoria, la que quería reguardar, no la primera, sino la segunda.

* * *

Han pasado seis meses y no me puedo sentir peor. Lo cierto es que escribí este capítulo hace 4 meses y jamás me convenció. Después con las navidades y el nuevo año llegó otro semestre, en el que estoy terminando mi tesis de grado y con eso la cosa se vuelve imposible. Imposbile dedicarle tiempo a este hermoso hobbie especialmente cuando eres principiante.

Ya edite los errores de este capítulo y me ha convencido una vez más.

Gracias a los que han dejado reviews, follows y favorites. Son un amor.

Abrazos


	4. Un Estrella

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen.

Esta historia esta dedicada a **Ahsril**

* * *

"Los goces del cielo están conmigo y los tormentos del infierno están conmigo,

Los primeros los injerto y los multiplico en mi ser…los últimos los traduzco a una nueva lengua"

 **-Walt Whitman, SONG TO MYSELF**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Una Estrella

* * *

Al recordar se percata de que nunca supo a ciencia cierta por cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, nunca se dio cuenta por cuantos minutos, horas o tal vez hasta días estuvo recostada en sus piernas. Tratando de aferrarse a su calidez que desaparecía segundo tras segundo, de tibio a helado. Se quedó quieta, totalmente inmóvil. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Entendía la irrevocabilidad del hecho frente a ella a pesar de su juventud. Él se había ido de este mundo, era definitivo. Su abuelo, quien desde que tuvo la capacidad de recordar cumplió como padre y como madre. Que la crió bajo las únicas costumbres que él conoció, la religiosa y la militar, sobretodo la militar. Estricto pero siempre dulce, la mimó y le enseñó lo que más pudo. El Coronel Amane siempre fue y sería su mayor fuente de inspiración.

No sintió los pasos de quienes se adentraron en su hogar, y aunque escuchó el grito de la Sra. Ross, no se percató del resto de individuos que sin permiso alguno, ingresaron con ella al estudio. Sin poder evitarlo, la agarraron dos hombres. Recuerda con amargura como intentó con sus brazos no soltar las piernas del abuelo, como empezó a gritar que los dejarán, que se largarán. El entierro fue rápido y sobrio, las imágenes de éste poco claras en su mente, solo veía los ojos verdes, el hueco de la bala en la frente, aquella esfera naranja con una estrella roja. Esas imágenes que marcaron para siempre su cumpleaños número doce.

* * *

 _Se encontraban en una de las terrazas de la Corporación Cápsula, bebían una limonada y se refrescaban después de haber estado jugando casi toda la tarde, aunque lo cierto era que Mai era la única que sudaba. Trunks y Goten estaban como si nada, y parecían tener más energía que cuando empezaron a jugar a las escondidas tres horas atrás. Pero a ella no le importaba de a mucho, ya sabía bien lo raros que eran ellos._

— _Oye Goten, ¿tu mamá te va hacer algo de cumpleaños este año? Cumples doce la próxima semana ¿o no? — inquirió Trunks después de terminar el último sorbo de su limonada._

— _Pues no lo se, aunque algo es seguro, ese día mamá no me hará estudiar en todo el día—respondió el otro niño alzando su brazo con el puño cerrado en señal de triunfo—Aunque Gohan me aseguró que Videl me iba a hacer una torta de cumpleaños, así que supongo que podré invitarlos —asintió convencido —. Y tu Mai ¿En que fecha cumples años? Tienes trece ahorita ¿cierto?_

 _Mai que había estado ausente durante la charla volteó a ver a Goten y después a Trunks ambos esperando una respuesta — Bueno yo…yo…eh…sí tengo trece, mi cumpleaños ya pasó._

— _Y ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? No te pudimos dar ningún obsequio—reprochó Trunks algo molesto._

— _No es necesario niño, yo nunca celebro mi cumpleaños—contestó la pequeña con decisión._

— _¿Pero por qué? Si no hay nada mejor que celebrar tu cumpleaños— Cuestionó Trunks confundido._

— _Pues porque no, sabes niño no todas las personas son iguales— concluyó Mai con fastidio que continuó tomando su cuarta limonada e ignorando la mirada directa y confundida de Trunks._

Mai recuerda que esa fue la última vez que los tres jugaron a las escondidas, en adelante Goten y Trunks empezaron a jugar más videojuegos y a salir con otros chicos de su edad.

Trunks recuerda que no volvió a ver a Mai hasta seis meses después de aquel día, sin saber por qué no la pudo contactar por un buen tiempo, recuerda haberse preocupado, pero ella como si nada apareció un día en su puerta, más bonita de lo que la había visto jamás.

* * *

¡Ja! Cinco meses, ¿Por qué no le sorprende? No quiere ser un intenso, no quiere dejarle muchos mensajes, ni correos electrónicos, ni llamadas perdidas, le costó bastante el no ser muy obvio, hasta que al final lo había conseguido. Presionó la mejilla contra el puño, el codo en la mesa. La esperaba en el café que le había recomendado la abuela, aquel que según ella, ofrecía los mejores pasteles y bizcochos de la ciudad. Había decidido llegar quince minutos antes, pues sabía que Mai odiaba la impuntualidad y él no la quería cagar, por más molesto que estuviera con ella.

Observando el umbral de la puerta la ve entrar con el mismo atuendo de siempre pero con el cabello suelto como a él más le gusta. Mira su reloj de pulsera, este marca las cuatro en punto. Ríe mientras espera a que ella llegue a la mesa. El rostro de Mai denota sorpresa y a él le parece ver un ápice de preocupación también —. ¡Trunks! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Te hice esperar? Estoy segura de que quedamos aquí a las cuatro de la tarde…

—Relájate, tú estás en lo cierto quedamos a las cuatro, pero la abuela me encargó unos cupcakes de frutos silvestres que salen del horno todos los días a las tres y media, y que se agotan a los veinte minutos en salir—. Le comentó con una sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la pequeña bolsa de papel que se encontraba en la esquina de la mesa.

—¡Que alivio! —Exclamó ella ya con total tranquilidad sentándose al frente del él— Y dime, ¿me guardaste a mí uno de esos deliciosos y solicitados cupcakes?

—¡Pero claro! Le pedí a la mesera que nos los trajera con dos cafés cargados. No debe demorar…Y no me vayas a sermonear por lo del café que tú te lo tomas igual que yo. Lo mío es costumbre Brief, pero tú siempre has amado el café desde niña, no es lo más saludable para un buen crecimiento, ¿a qué no?

Mai no se inmuto por el comentario, pero si se le quedó viéndolo fijamente por encima de la ceja izquierda— Tienes un morado por encima del ojo, ¿estuviste entrenando con tu papá últimamente? ¿Eso era lo urgente que tenías que contarme? Cuéntame — insistió intrigada.

Trunks por instinto se tocó la herida con los dedos y sonriéndole animado contestó — Así es, empezamos a entrenar en forma hace dos meses.

En ese momento llegó la mesera con una canasta llena de cupcakes y los dos cafés. Cuando esta se retiró de la mesa Trunks prosiguió con su relato. Empezó a contarle a su amiga como su madre le había dado el "sermón" de su vida con su padre detrás en silencio y totalmente serio. Bulma le insistió sobre el por qué debía empezar a asumir nuevas responsabilidades, entre esas la de no dejar de entrenar y perder forma.

Tunks le contó a Mai como sus padres le hablaron del privilegio que era ser descendiente de los saiyajins, privilegio que le acarreaba ciertas obligaciones. Ni su padre ni el papá de Goten iban a vivir por siempre, eventualmente la vejez o la enfermedad iba a tocar la puerta de ambos y cuando murieran sería su responsabilidad el cuidado de la Tierra ante cualquier amenaza. Tanto Gohan como Goten podían hacer lo que quisieran, si los hijos de Goku iban a desaprovechar sus genes estudiando o parrandeando eso no era de interés de sus padres, lo que les interesaba era su propio hijo, y Trunks debía cumplir con su parte con el mundo. En ese punto del relato le comentó a Mai lo extraño que le pareció ver a sus padres asumir una actitud tan seria, ambos con gran convicción. Tanto Bulma como de Vegeta insistieron en que que Trunks debía empezar a fortalecerse más, viéndose ambos confiados en que su hijo bien podría aguantar eventualmente el deber de ser el protector del mundo.

—No lo se Mai, fue algo bizarro, era como si me hablarán a mi con una confianza infinita…eso sí cada uno a su manera, pero a la vez, sentí como si no se estuvieran dirigiendo a mí sino a otra persona, esa confianza en verme a mí como si fuera el único capaz de proteger la Tierra...— concluyó pensativo.

—Esa extrañeza en su actuar, ese convencimiento que les viste...fue lo que te hizo aceptar—No era una pregunta —. No sufras con eso, no lo pienses mucho. Yo creo que los padres suelen tener esos momentos de lucidez con sus hijos. También creó que tienen razón, sabes...No digo que seas un holgazán pero estas creciendo niño.

Trunks asintió y observó su taza de café totalmente vacía— Fue difícil contactarte esta vez Mai…¿sabes la ocasión que coincidió con ese momento de seriedad de mis padres? — cuestionó con desilusión, aún con los ojos en la taza, la expresión mitad melancólica, mitad cínica.

—Por supuesto que lo se Trunks— su tono y semblante tranquilos, pero serios—. Tu cumpleaños, que fue hace dos meses —Le sonrió vacilante, sin esperar la reacción de él respiró hondo y prosiguió. — ¿Pensaste que lo había olvidado? Pues no lo hice, es más aquí tengo tu regalo—sacó una pequeña caja de su bolso y la puso sobre la mesa.

Trunks la miraba serio — Dos meses tarde.

—Estas molesto lo se, pero…—intento explicarse con timidez.

—No, escúchame tú. Siempre quieres tener la última palabra, y se que para ti los cumpleaños son trivialidades, una simple excusa para hacer fiestas y ejercer el narcisismo propio, pero para mí es importante y lo sabes. Entiendo que no me quieras como tu novio, pero al menos yo creí que éramos amigos, que tú eras mi amiga.—se quejó, con rabia contenida.

—¡Óyeme no pongas palabras en mi boca! —le reprochó alzando la voz, el miedo olvidado— Yo jamás me he quejado de los cumpleaños, el que no celebre el mío no quiere decir que les reproche a los demás por celebrar los propios…—Se calló al percibir el repentino silencio dentro del establecimiento así como varios pares de ojos fijos en su dirección.

Volviendo a su actitud colecta y erguida se paró suavemente del asiento, puso su mano sobre la caja, y con voz ácida continuó— Aquí tienes tu estúpido regalo, niño inmaduro. Veo que para algunas cosas creces y coges seriedad, pero con otras…simplemente sigues siendo un niñito malcriado. —suspiró—Me alegro que estés entrenando con tu padre, nos vemos.

Trunks la vio salir por el umbral, dejándola ir con indignación latente en su cuerpo y en su mente. Veinte minutos más tarde tocó con sus dedos la pálida y desabrida caja que Mai había dejado en la mesa. Cuando la abrió sus ojos se exaltaron en asombro. Era la esfera de una estrella.

* * *

¡Volví! Más bien, volvió la inspiración jajaja que gracias a esta nueva saga de Super y a las maravillosas historias de las lindas de SchalaS, Kuraudea y Ashril entre otros lindos autores hacen que mi amor por esta singular pareja sea más fuerte que nunca. :)

Algunas aclaraciones:

-Esta historia se ha desconectado del canon de la nueva saga de Dragon Ball Super. No la voy a cambiar para que encaje con el canon. Es decir, los Chibis conociendo a Mirai Trunks y todo la historia con Goku Black. Voy a continuar la historia como la planteé desde un principio, con los sucesos de Battle of Gods en mente, y no con Dragon Ball Super.

-La caracterización de Pilaf en este fic como pueden ver va más hacía el Pilaf de Dragon Ball que el que es estamos viendo en Dragon Ball Super. En Super veo a un Pilaf infantil (obviamente) que pareciese carecer de la crueldad propia del Pilaf de Dragon Ball. Recordemos que Pilaf en su castillo tenía varios cuartos de tortura y que no le pesaba la mano para usarlos, inclusive contra sus propios sirvientes Mai y Shu.

-Algunos nombres como "Amane" o "Ross" vienen de personajes de otras series que me gustan. El Amane viene de Misa Amane de Death Note, el Ross de Maria Ross de FMAB.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Y de corazón espero actualizar más pronto que tarde.

Gracias por leer, por dejar reviews, por sus favoritos y sus follows.

Un abrazo.


	5. Libertad

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen.

Esta historia esta dedicada a **Ahsril**

* * *

" _Una rata en un laberinto es libre_ de ir a donde quiera.

 _Siempre_ y cuando _permanezca_ dentro del _laberinto_ "

— **Margaret Atwood, THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Libertad

* * *

No quiere ni saber a cuanto está aumentada la gravedad, se esfuerza más de la cuenta, un golpe acá y allá, una patada a un lado y al otro. Su padre es exigente como siempre, pero tiene la ligera impresión de que se contiene en sus ataques. Trunks se ha vuelto débil, volver a su estado anterior de cuando era un niñito hiperactivo, en aquella época de Majin Buu y el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, sería un verdadero reto. Sin embargo, le genera cierta tranquilidad como el entrenamiento le borra de la cabeza, al menos momentáneamente, todo pensamiento no relacionado con el aquí y el ahora. En especial, lo mantiene alejado de un pensamiento en particular.

—Eso es todo ya te puedes ir — Concluyó Vegeta después de darle un último golpe que lo dejó en el suelo. — Has mejorado tu defensa, pero tu condición sigue siendo pobre.

Su padre no tenía ni una gota de sudor en lo rostro, lo miraba hacia abajo tan serio como siempre. Por el otro lado, él se encontraba agotado, jadeaba en un intento de estabilizar su respiración. Unos segundos después ya más calmado tomó una toalla y se la pasó por la cara, para finalmente ponerse de pie.

—Me imagino que ya que terminaste conmigo ahora empieza el verdadero entrenamiento para ti—aseveró al caminar hacia la salida de la cámara.

—Por supuesto. Ya vete que tu madre espera que estés en las oficinas para que empieces de una vez por todas esa famosa práctica de verano. Vete ya y no la hagas enojar con tu holgazanería. —insistió su padre.

—Claro papá — salió Trunks volteando los ojos divertido. De nuevo la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

—Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde a la sala de entrenamiento, deberías agradecer que solo te hago venir una vez a la semana.

Una vez afuera con la toalla rodeándole los hombros camina lentamente por los pasillos de su casa. Decide parar en la cocina, los sonidos de su estómago le hacen sonrojar un poco, aunque allí donde se encuentra no hay nadie para verlo u oírlo. Al llegar abre la nevera y saca un buen pedazo de lomo de cerdo. Lo pone en una sartén, se sirve un jugo de naranja mientras espera a que este listo. Tiene una hora exacta para comer, ducharse, vestirse y llegar a tiempo a las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Cápsula.

En lo que a la empresa familiar se refiere Trunks nunca ha necesitado del sermón de sus padres para saber cual es su lugar y cual es su deber. Después de todo desde niño su madre había insistido en darle la mejor educación con los mejores tutores en casa. Claro que no tan exigente ni obsesiva como la mamá de Goten, y por ello Trunks le agradecía a Kamisama Dende. Lo cierto era, que la decisión de hacer una práctica en las oficinas de la empresa había sido su idea.

Aunque sintió el arrepentimiento correrle por el cuerpo inmediatamente después de proponérselo a su madre. Bulma lo quería involucrado en la parte administrativa y gerencial, siempre se lo había dicho. A él realmente le daba un poco igual, no le fastidiaba, pero tampoco se moría de emoción con el eventual cargo a ocupar dentro de la Corporación Cápsula. Prefería trabajar en proyectos con su mamá y su abuelo en el laboratorio, aún cuando no tuviese del todo la innata brillantez e inteligencia de estos dos. Por eso había decidido que la práctica la haría en algo intermedio, formaría parte del equipo de patentes por dos meses para aprender su funcionamiento y adquirir algo de experiencia.

Ya en su habitación se quita la ropa para entrar al baño, le duele el cuerpo y se le contraen los músculos de los hombros cuando levanta los brazos para sacarse la camiseta llena de sudor. Una vez se deshace de los calzoncillos se dirige al baño, no obstante y sin realmente querer, Trunks fija la mirada en la mesita del lado izquierdo de la cama, el lado en el que siempre termina dormido. En ella se encuentra la esfera de una estrella que le regaló Mai de cumpleaños hace tres semanas.

—Quiero entenderte Mai… —soltó a media voz.

La extrañaba mucho, sentía un nudo en el pecho cada vez que miraba la desgraciada esfera en la mesa. No entendía bien porque Mai había escogido una esfera del dragón como regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Para representar su amistad, tal vez? Quería que ella se abriera más con él, que le hablara de sus sentimientos, de sus miedos, de sus deseos, de su vida durante el tiempo que estaban separados. Ella lo sabía todo sobre él, conocía a su familia y amigos. Había estado allí, con él en el hospital el día que nació Bra, había compartido unas cuantas aventuras con él y Goten. Había ido al lago Paoz con él a pescar con Goten y Goku. Hasta había compartido con su madre una que otra vez, aunque con mayor reserva. Por algún motivo Mai parecía tenerle cierto recelo a su mamá.

Con todo, Mai lo conocía bien, sabía su ascendencia saiyajin, sabía que tenía sangre extraterrestre en las venas y aunque se había asustado un poco al principio, al fin y al cabo no fue gran sorpresa para ella, pues desde el día en que se conocieron ella fue testigo de sus habilidades y las de su familia. Que divertida la cara de sorpresa de ella cuando le disparó a Gohan con su arma y a este no le paso nada. Que preocupación sintió Trunks cuando Mai se desmayó en el patio de su casa, cuando la tomó en su brazos y la apretó en su pecho evitando que cayera al suelo.

Le molestaba el sentir que ella no le tenía la misma confianza a él. Que ella no compartía con él de la misma forma que él con ella. ¿Valía la pena entonces? Su amistad era desigual. Él daba y ella recibía, ella daba también, pero no con equidad, y él, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo siempre, no podía soportar la idea de no recibirlo todo de ella, no le importaba sentirse un poco egoísta, no en lo que a ella respecta. En especial al tener en cuenta que Trunks siempre le daba a ella todo de él, todo lo que representaba...se guardaba muy poco y si algo no podía concebir era el por qué ella no era igual con él. Más allá de su personalidad recatada, el mayor miedo era no sentirse querido por ella, no con la misma convicción con la que él la quería a ella.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejarla ir.

Cada vez que llegaba a esa alarmante conclusión, esa de tener que admitir que ella tal vez no era para él, que amarla no era suficiente si el sentimiento no era del todo correspondido. Y ese sentir melodramático de típico adolescente, él en su inmadurez y precisamente en su desconocimiento del pensar de Mai, de su vida, de su pasado y su contexto recordaba su propio actuar.

En el momento menos pensado, Mai sin que Trunks lo esperase hacía ciertas cosas que lo dejaban boquiabierto, como regalarle aquella esfera del dragón, y Trunks terminaba tan confundido e indeciso, sintiendo ese constante nudo en el pecho.

* * *

 _Las columnas de asfalto gris que se erigían con las paredes de ladrillo encerraban el espacio de aquel internado militar en el que había terminado a parar después de la muerte del abuelo. El patio poco amplio, mucho menos acogedor. Su nuevo "hogar" se ubicaba a aproximadamente 340 Km de su pequeño pueblo, justo en medio del desierto._

 _En la academia habían muchos más niños que niñas._ _Los p_ _ocos descansos se daban para comer y dormir. El tiempo se dividía entre estudio, entrenamiento militar y trabajo. Las primeras semanas llegó a pensar que podría soportarlo. Pero, si bien estaba acostumbrada a lo estricto de la educación militar, y hasta le gustaba, pronto empezó a sentir que se asfixiaba entre aquellas paredes heladas, que por más de establecerse en un espacio árido, desprendían una frialdad que no conoció en ningún otro lugar, ni antes ni después._

 _Cuando creyó haberse adaptado empezaron los castigos físicos. Su abuelo jamás había recurrido a esa forma de crianza y aunque físicamente aguantaba la educación a regla se dijo así misma que no iba a tolerar ese tipo de trato por parte de sujetos por los cuales no sentía el menor respeto, por más superioridad en rango jerárquico que tuviesen._

 _Así fue como a los tres años de permanecer en aquella prisión, una noche en la breve temporada de lluvias torrenciales encerrada en uno de las celdas de castigo por haber llegado dos minutos tarde al entrenamiento de las 500 horas Mai llevó a cabo su fuga._

 _Entendía los riesgos, sabía que lo más probable era la muerte en el desierto, pues al pasar la lluvia vendrían las tormentas de arena que bien la podían enterrar viva o hacerle perder el curso del camino. El pueblo más cercano estaba a_ _unos 32 Km del internado, y aún con los riesgos, se dio cuenta que no le importaba, se escaparía de aquel lugar, mejor morir luchando por ella y su libertad que seguir en ese encierro infernal._

 _Una vez afuera, atando los víveres robados que sacó de las cocinas en un mantón en forma de mochila empezó su recorrido. Tal y como lo esperaba a 7 Km de camino se dio inicio a una tormenta de arena. Avanzó lo más que pudo, hasta que ésta la empujó y , poco a poco, sin poder controlar su andar, arrastrada por la fuerza del viento, la arena empezó a enterrarla viva. Poco a poco, el ahogarse en aquel lugar en aquella circunstancia, la desesperación de una posible muerte, la llevó finalmente a perder la consciencia._

 _Le dolía el cuerpo, totalmente inmóvil, la arena se esparcía entre sus ropas y zapatos, entre el cabello, cubriéndole la cara y hasta en los labios. Escupió débilmente un poco que se había colado dentro de su boca y abrió los ojos con lentitud. La luz del sol la cegaba hasta que vio una silueta que la observa, y le tapó ese brillo blanco. Cuando sus ojos pudieron ver con claridad identificó a su salvador, un hombrecillo de piel azul le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó y supo que por fin era libre._

 _Unos cuantos años más tarde, en un momento más de desesperación vuelve a encontrarse con él. No lo duda mucho después de ver el anuncio de reclutamiento. Mai estaba en una situación económica precaria y el trabajo que ofrecían era perfecto para ella. Además de techo y comida, podría aplicar su experiencia en manejo de armas y trabajar en mecánica y tecnología._ _Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su salvador del desierto... al acudir para solicitar el empleo, lo vio allí sentado en un trono, magnánimo a sus ojos. Quien pensaría que sus destinos se encontraran de nuevo. Para ella el pacto estaba sellado, el sería por siempre su salvador, su excelencia, su todo._

* * *

El sol empezaba a caer en la Capital del Oeste. Acababa de dejar la sala de estar en las que se encontraban su mamá y Bra. Había compartido con su mamá de forma muy amena sus primeros días de práctica. La primera semana había salido bien, nada extraordinario, pero con una que otra cosa divertida que comentar. En el camino hacia su habitación recibió un mensaje de Goten. Le respondió mientras abría la manija de su habitación.

Goten: ¿Qué haces Trunks?

Goten: Me muero del aburrimiento aquí en Paoz :/

Trunks: Es domingo Goten…es el día de estar en familia.

Trunks: Ni se te ocurra pasarte por acá.

Trunks: Tengo que estar en la oficina temprano.

Trunks: Además vivir con tus papás debe ser muy divertido.

Trunks: De que te quejas.

Trunks: Con lo locos que están.

Trunks: Suficiente para mantenerte entretenido.

Goten: ¿Qué me dices de los tuyos?

Goten: Están más locos.

Trunks: No tonto.

Trunks: Están al mismo nivel de locura.

Trunks: Pero de forma diferente.

Lanzó el móvil a la cama y se recostó al lado. Iba a pasar el nivel de ese maldito video juego. Justo cuando se iba a levantar para prender la consola siente de nuevo el vibrar del móvil. Goten probablemente, desocupado sin oficio. Al leer la pantalla del móvil el corazón le da un vuelco. "Mensaje de Mai". Se levantó de un salto de la cama con el aparato en mano, y empieza a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

Ella nunca, en sus años de conocerse, le había mandado un mensaje por iniciativa propia. Sí, había aparecido en su casa un par de veces sin avisar, pero esto, esto era diferente. Abrió el mensaje sin más.

Mai: Hola Trunks

Un saludo, nada más. Por alguna razón ella le estaba escribiendo... Sin embargo, sabía que Mai no iba profundizar hasta que él le respondiera. Tocó con los dedos las teclas táctiles del móvil a toda velocidad, y leyó lo escrito.

Trunks: Hola! Que sorpresa.

No. Borró en seguida, no quería presionarla de ninguna forma. Ya bien arrepentido estaba por no haberla dejado hablar ese día en el café cuando le reprochó por no aparecerse en su cumpleaños. Tenía remordimientos después de no haberle dado la oportunidad de darle la explicación que evidentemente ella le había querido expresar ese día.

Trunks: Hola Mai

Enviar. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos.

Mai: Se que es domingo

Mai: pero...

Mai: ¿Estas ocupado?

Escribió tan rápido que tuvo que borrar y reescribir por los errores de digitación.

Trunks: No, para nada.

Enviar de nuevo.

Mai: Estoy aquí en la Capital del Oeste.

Mai: ¿Puedo pasar por tu casa?

Leyó algo perplejo. Ese mensaje lo tomó desprevenido. Escribió la respuesta más tranquilo.

Trunks: Claro que puedes.

Mai: :)

Trunks exhaló con calma mirando de reojo aquella carita feliz que le envió Mai. Salió a la terraza de su habitación y relajó los codos sobre la baranda.

* * *

Necesitaba escribir para desahogarme un poco. Lo del plebiscito en mi país me tiene bastante deprimida, y honestamente necesitaba descargarme de una forma sana de la frustración que tengo. Se que este no es el espacio para hablar de política ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mí. Ni si quiera el beso de Mirai Mai y Mirai Trunks pudieron consolarme de la tristeza que siente mi corazón. Pero ahora, con este capítulo acabado vuelvo a ganar fuerzas y me animo un poquito, esta historia va lenta pero segura, tengo claro hacía donde quiero ir y el final. Además quiero escribir mucho sobre esta pareja que me vuelve loca :)

A **Sole Cheney** un abrazo enorme! gracias por tus lindos reviews! Eres un sol, espero que este capítulo sea esperanzador para ti. **Naomi No Taisho** , las actualizaciones constantes no son lo mio y me quiero disculpar por eso ajajaja, espero no te hayas olvidado de este fic ;). **SophyBrief**! me dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando vi tu review! Si tu eres una de esas lindas autoras del TruMai que nos llenan de cosas bonitas. Ame tu contribución al reto HOPE. Para mi es un honor que te pases por mi fic aunque sea unos minuticos. Gracias a los que que leen, a sus reviews y los favoritos, un abrazo.


	6. Ilusión

" _Pocas personas saben con claridad lo que quieren._

 _La gran mayoría no pueden siquiera pensar en que desear_

 _cuando lanzan una moneda a una fuente"_

— **Barbara Kingsolver, ANIMAL DREAMS**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Ilusión

* * *

Aunque se negara a admitirlo abiertamente, los sabía, estaba empezando a perder el control sobre ella. Se negaba a admitir que Mai aunque totalmente fiel a él, ya no tenía la convicción a su lucha y sus objetivos. No podía imaginarse que sería de él sin ella, Mai era su mano derecha indiscutible. Shu le seguía tan leal como siempre, como buen humanoide canino, pero no era lo mismo. Lo que Shu aportaba al grupo como su guardaespaldas ninja no estaba ni cerca de lo que Mai le aportaba con su inteligencia, su habilidad física, su orden, su disciplina. Si bien él estaba al mando de cada uno de sus planes, ella era quien planificaba mejor cada uno de sus proyectos, y aunque fallaban una y otra vez, le gustaba tener a Mai como su subordinada.

—La llave Shu, rápido no quiero que se entere que estuvimos hurgando entre sus cosas—afirma con urgencia.

—Disculpe señor, es que son muchas llaves y usted no quiso que las marcáramos, tal vez si usáramos la tecnología actual…ya sabe aquellas tarjetas con código de barra, o el biométrico—sugirió Shu mientras se disculpaba con su señor Pilaf, y trataba con torpeza, de abrir el cuarto de Mai con un manojo de más de 30 llaves.

—¡Eres un tonto! Aún copiando la huella de Mai el procedimiento sería más complicado. Ese tipo de tecnología solo debe ser usada para las habitaciones en las que guardamos cosas de valor, como las esferas del dragón, no para nuestras habitaciones.

Un sonoro crack fue señal suficiente, Shu había logrado por fin abrir la puerta del cuarto de Mai— Señor, ¿esta seguro que Mai tiene la esfera que no aparece en la cámara fuerte del piso de abajo? En el radar no hay señales de las esfera cerca..

—Ella robó la esfera, ¡estoy seguro! Además, no se te olvide que ella fue la que diseñó y creó para mí el radar, bien pudo haberle echo una modificación y estarnos engañando…ahora tu busca en su armario, yo empezaré con la mesita de noche y la cama.

Shu no estaba convencido de las sospechas de su señor, aún así abrió el armario de su amiga en busca del esfera…sin poder evitarlo siguió su cuestionamiento.—Señor Pilaf usted ya revisó el radar, y no vio ninguna alteración y es tan hábil en mecánica y tecnología como Mai…

Exasperado al sólo encontrarse con un par de revólveres, unos planos de una nave y un libro que se veía bien aburrido titulado _El Topo s_ intió la frustración elevarse más y más. —No me interesa, aunque no encontramos la esfera yo se que ella la robo. Mai debe estar ocultando algo y debo saber que es.

Shu que escuchaba atento las quejas de Pilaf no pudo evitar el sonrojo al ver que el primer cajón que abría del armario estaba lleno de la ropa interior de la que prácticamente consideraba su hermana. Cerrándolo en seguida sin ser capaz de buscar allí, volteó a ver al marciano azul que botaba cada cosa que encontraba al suelo.

Y allí en el suelo vio algo que llamó su atención, dentro del libro que Pilaf acababa de lanzar se encontraba un documento con el sello de un banco.

—Señor Pilaf…

* * *

Llevan en silencio más de 5 minutos. Se encuentran en su cuarto, ella sentada en un sillón, él en el sofá. Trunks mira hacia la terraza simulando tedio. Mai con la mirada abajo, contempla sus manos sin realmente hacerlo. Le sudan. Pasa saliva y de forma abrupta se para del mueble en el que hasta entonces permanencia sentada frente a él.

Trunks le dirige una mirada inquisitiva. Mai se sienta a su lado en el sofá y empieza — Niño, ¿alguna vez te hable de mi abuelo?

—No, nunca Mai— responde con genuina curiosidad. Aunque haya alcanzado a considerar, tan solo por un instante, el responderle con sarcasmo, al final se abstuvo. Después de todo, ella casi nunca le hablaba de su vida, mucho menos de su vida antes de Pilaf y Shu. Así que, como demonios iba a saber él sobre su abuelo, pensaba amargado.

—Mi papá murió en servicio cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mi sabes…él era teniente del Ejercito del Rey. Mi mamá murió dándome a luz, preeclampsia...así que nunca conocí ni compartí con mis padres. Fue el abuelo quien me crió cuando era niña— se sonrojó un poco al percatarse del ligero hueco en su historia—… bueno mucho más pequeña que cuando nos conocimos. — Añadió con rapidez.

Trunks se sonrojó levemente después de escucharla. Era la primera vez que Mai se sinceraba con él. La primera vez que ella le compartía algo tan íntimo. ¡Por fin!, se decía para sus adentros.

Esto es importante, esto es grande, ella no me esta diciendo esto por nada, reflexionó. Él no pudo evitar sentirse especial, especial e importante para ella al ser finalmente interlocutor de su historia. Debía animarla a que siguiera contándole sobre su vida— Continua Mai, que aún no me aburres— replicó con ojos entrecerrados y voz baja para acto seguido sonreírle con picardía.

Ella le da un puñetazo en el brazo y se ríe como la torpe niñita adolescente que se siente, que se sonroja y se rié por cual bobada que le dice aquel quien le gusta. —Bueno, el caso es que el abuelo le tenía, no se por qué, un cariño especial a una esfera naranja con una estrella roja. Decía que aquella esfera era una reliquia familiar.

—¡Como el bisabuelo de Goten con la esfera de cuatro estrellas! —señaló Trunks con entusiasmo.

—¡Exacto! Algo parecido—continuó ella llena de emoción. Mai recuerda con cariño esa historia que le contó Bulma un par de años atrás. Quien diría que ella y Son Gokú, su acérrimo enemigo tenían algo en común...

—Mi abuelo le gustaba mucho contemplar esa esfera, la limpiaba una vez a la semana y la guardaba en su estudio en la habitación más importante de nuestra casa. Allí donde estaba su librero, donde guardaba su traje militar, sus medallas y condecoraciones, sus armas… — Trunks no podía evitar el contemplar a Mai totalmente embobado mientras ella le contaba aquel relato, los ojos oscuros de ella se llenaban de una brillantez infinita, movía sus manos con entusiasmo mientras le explicaba cada detalle y sonreía con nostalgia, reconocía en ella un amor y admiración interminables…. Un amor y una admiración que solo le había visto expresar de tal forma un par de veces desde que se conocían, y que, sin duda alguna, estaban dirigidos siempre a Pilaf.

De repente, el semblante de Mai cambió — Sin embargo, el día de mi cumpleaños cuando regresaba a casa para almorzar…yo, Trunks…yo escuche un disparo desde la entrada—La mirada de Trunks se torno seria y asentando con la cabeza la incitó a continuar.

Los hombros de Mai temblaron, como si fuera a sollozar pero ni una lágrima avecinaba con ser derramada—. Vi a un hombre salir de mi casa con la esfera, que al verme se dispuso a a dispararme también pero, algo lo detuvo, el muy imbécil tal vez sentía más debilidad moral por los niños que por los ancianos—exclamó ella con un resentimiento junto a una mirada llena de odio que Trunks jamás le había visto expresar.

Trunks quería abrazarla, además del odio sabía que había mucho dolor detrás de lo que acababa de contartle. La inexperiencia lo frenaba, no sabía muy bien como comportarse, que hacer. Sin pensarlo mucho alzó su mano y le acarició levemente el hombro bajando lentamente a su brazo, para finalmente y con toda la osadía de la que era capaz, tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Mai suavizó la mirada, y como no hacerlo si él la consolaba, él que para ella era el chico más dulce con el que se había cruzado jamás. Algo arrogante, algo egoísta, pero de un corazón inmenso. Mai apretó el agarre del chicho con su dedos y prosiguió — Después de eso, fui enviada a un internado militar del cual escapé hasta toparme con el Señor Pilaf y Shu…

—Lo cierto es que mi historia no es muy divertida, ni muy interesante Trunks…pero lo que te acabo de contar si es lo más relevante. Hasta ese entonces no había en mi vida persona mas importante que mi abuelo.— Cerró los ojos suavemente y una leve sonrisa se asomó por su boca.

— No hasta que conocí al Señor Pilaf y a Shu— inhaló fuertemente— No hasta que te conocí a ti.

Ante eso, Trunks sintió como sus pulsaciones se empezaron a acelerar sin control. No sabía que hacer, se le quedo mirando a Mai mientras ella con decisión extendió su mano libre y la deslizó por la mejilla de él, que con el simple contacto la sintió hervir a fuego vivo.

Mai lo acarició con ternura, ya no había vuelta a atrás, con la convicción de quien esta segura de cambiar el rumbo de su vida se inclinó hacía él, su nuevo y único sueño, y finalmente lo besó.

Su primer beso, quien diría que casi dos vidas necesitaría para por fin experimentar esa sensación, que bien se sentía. Al percatarse de que no era rechazada y a pesar de la inexperiencia ladeó la cabeza y profundizó como pudo aquel gesto.

Por su parte, Trunks al sentir que Mai iba en serio, que no era ningún sueño, sino que estaba allí en su cuarto, que estaban juntos, él sintiendo sus labios contra los de ella, su aliento, y su calor pudo reaccionar al fin. La apretó contra sí, y empezó a dirigir el beso con deseo. Un beso torpe, que tuvo una que otra interrupción, un beso apasionada e inexperto.

Finalmente, con el fin de tomar una bocanada de aire se separaron levemente. Mai le sonrió con timidez, Trunks por su parte soltó una carcajada incrédula y la abrazo con una amor infinito, ese dulce amor adolescente que todo lo puede, inocente, soñador e ingenuo.

A Mai nada ni nadie le iba a quitar este momento, su primer beso sería de él siempre. Estaba tan feliz que quería quedarse en ese instante, para no olvidarlo, para guardarlo como un tesoro.

Nada ni nadie le iban a quitar este momento, ni siquiera Mai si se llegaba a arrepentir de ese beso, de esa caricia, de aquella obvia manifestación de amor que le había demostrado. Trunks ya no le creería ni una palabra, que si ella le decía que no estaba lista, o que solo le quería como amigo. No, él lo sabia mejor, él sabía bien, ella estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella, y la alegría de su corazón no se iba a disipar con facilidad.

* * *

Que lindo escribir por placer, porque te inspira. Nunca he sido buena escribiendo, no se me da bien. Pero esta historia, mi primer fanfic, ha sido como una mini catarsis. Un método de relajación, guardado para aquellos momentos en que simplemente no puedo más con mi vida personal y necesito un lugar hacia donde escapar. Se que esta historia esta lejos de ser super buena o interesante en un fandom lleno de gente super talentosa y creativa, pero es mi pequeño grano de arena a un fandom que me da muchas alegrías.

Gracias a quienes se pasan por aquí a leer, a quienes dejan review, le dan favoritos o follow a este fan fic. Un Abrazo, los quiero. :)


End file.
